dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Palace of Methus
Information *Name of Dungeon: Palace of Methus *Location: Inartia *Type: Instance *Players: Single (War) or Group (Moderate or Hard) *Rare Dragon: n/a *Dungeon Ancient: n/a Palace of Methus is the end-zone dungeon in Inartia. Entrance Text The Palace of Methus was a magnificent structure built by the combined effort of all the sentient races of Inartia to please their master. During the Second Dragon War, this underground palace was severely damaged. Red hot lava made its way in through the cracks, and jets of lethal, scalding steam blasted randomly from the fissures. Moreover, the palace's pillars also collapsed, as they were no longer able to withstand the weight of the bedrock. In summary, it was chaos. Only wolfmen are able to live there now, since they are highly adaptable. They built a gate and a defensive line around their village at the palace. The paths leading to the inner palace became their living quarters, while the other rooms became places for storage. Other than wolfmen, a general of the Devouring Dragon Army, Demoneyes, came here to help with the defenses as well. It seems that, in order to get into the wolfmen's fortress, a violent battle is unavoidable... Quests Main Story *Palace of Methus: Meet Atricus inside the Palace of Methus * Final Battle with Demoneyes: Defeat Demoneyes and liberate Cinderstone's soul. Normal *Wolfman Blacksmith: Obtain 5 Steam Weapon Research Document from Wolfman Blacksmith. Enemies Normal *Steelsnarl Occultist (elite) *Steelsnarl Psionicist *Magmafang Skitterer *Steelsnarl Soulreaper *Wolfman Blacksmith *Steelsnarl Magmahound *Steelsnarl Excavator *Steelsnarl Soulreaper Commander (elite) *Steelsnarl Brigadier * Steelsnarl Dusklord * Steelsnarl Infiltrator * Frenzied Bahruse (elite) * Umberslake Crystal Keeper * Steelsnarl Escort * Enraged Scorchclaw Glabrezu * Hulking Slagskin Badrazu * Chaotic Vilewing Drakento Boss *Bledig the Bone Weaver *Dawnhowl the Steel Rain *Duskhowl the Bad Axe *Demoneyes the Imperishable This one-time residence of the legendary dragon Methus the Red Flame, was built by his worshippers and slaves and decorated with elaborate inlaid murals of dragons, grand warfare exploits, and heroic statues. The end of the Second Dragon War saw the defeat of Methus. His death changed the very land of Inartia. Lava seeped through the earth and into his palace, melting his once-great throne. Pillars fell and the keep crumbled, ushering an end to his evil. The once magnificent underground palace is now only a relic of a time long passed. In recent years, the Steelsnarl Wolfmen have taken up residence inside the crumbling abode. They came in packs and eventually created an entire village. Their leader, Duskhowl the Bad Axe, is stationed on the main path leading towards the inner palace, surrounded by barricades and other formidable defenses. The inside is guarded by a Devouring Dragon by the name of Demoneyes, as well as several of Duskhowl’s top generals. Whispered rumors claim that there is dubious research being conducted in the inner sanctum. One thing is for certain, they do not mean to make peace with the Osira. Any strike against the ruins is not for the faint of heart. Category:Dungeons Category:Inartia Category:Inartia Dungeons Category:Methus